A Visit From The Dawn Treader
by DaughterofAthena21
Summary: Annabeth is still worried. The Argo II haven't finished yet, and she missed Percy so much. But what will happen when one day a giant ship came, bringing her an amazing boy named Edmund? Will love grows between them? Can Percabeth survive? And what about Leo? Will he fall to Edmund's beautiful sister? Happens during The Son of Neptune and The Voyage of The Dawn Treader.
1. Chapter 1 : The Dawn Treader

**Hi! So this is my first story. I love PJO and Narnia soo much si i decided to make a crossover. Please tell me what you think about this story on the reviews! And sorry if there's any bad English or wrong grammar, 'cause im not an American nor English. **

**Disclaimer : I don't have the PJO series or The Chronicles of Narnia series. They are belong to the amazing Rick Riordan (PJO) and C.S. Lewis (Narnia).**

Chapter 1 : The Dawn Treader

**Annabeth's POV**

It's around 11 am when the odd thing came.

I just walking that time along the shore, going to the forest to check Leo on the Argo II building. But after walking 12 steps, i stopped. At the middle of the sea there is this huge old ship, and coming out of it is a small boat with about 5 men that looking like sailors. Of course they're sailors, Annabeth! I thinking and talking to myself. I was going to go and find Chiron and tell him about it, but a horrible question slip into my head.

How the hades that boat can get inside the borders?

It just hit my head. Hard. Damn! Why it didn't came to my mind faster? I started to panicked and run and yelling "Move!" when i almost hit a group of campers. I run as fast as i could to The Big House, and i saw Chiron talking to a new Apollo camper and i literally moved that Apollo camper behind me and start yelling like a crazy California girl when they see a 75% off at the mall **(A/N no offense to California girls!)**.

"CHIRON! There's a foreign ship at the sea, and a boat from that ship is going to our beach!" i started to yell.

Chiron looked surprised, and then tell the Apollo camper to go back to his cabin. "Slow down, Annabeth." He started to talk to me. "What do you mean by a foreign ship?"

"A giant brown ship like in the movies is in the middle of the sea!" I began to panting as i said that.

"Well i guess we should've been checking it now, right Annabeth?" Chiron said, with a bonus of a small smile in his face.

"Chiron! This is serious! Come on!" i said while i'm pulling his hand.

"Okay, okay Annabeth." And after that he take me to his back and start to running towards the beach.

When we got there, there was this crowd of camper standing around a small boat. O ow.. we're late, i thought. I walked closer and saw the 5 men of the boat standing awkwardly in the middle of the crowd, wearing an odd brown sailor clothes **(A/N i just can't describe Dawn Treader's crew clothes! :/) **with a picture of a lion roaring in the middle of their clothes. And when i get a little closer i think one of the 5 men knows that i'm kind of smart, and started to walking towards me.

"Excuse me, but are you live in this island?" He asked with a perfectly British accent.

"Emm, yes.?" I aswered but with a confused kind of voice.

"Really? Oh, great! And where are we exactly?" another men come and asked me. But before i even had time to open my mouth, Chiron already told them.

"Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound, New York." Chiron said with a proud tone in his voice.

"New York?" the first men asked again, but now he have a more confused voice than the first one.

Leo, that i realize already standing there the whole time with Nyssa, started to laugh and said, "Well, yeah? New York, the amazing and the busiest city in the whole America. Wait, stratch that. In the whole world!" And then he started to laugh again. But the other men didn't see it as a joke. A men, with green eyes and black hair that remind me a bit of Percy step forward and asked us the silliest question a guest could ever ask.

"America? What is America?"

And with that question, half of the crowd start laughing, but Leo is the worse. He fell on the sand and laughing hard that made Nyssa that standing beside him upset.

"Ohhh, you guys really do have a sense of amazing humor!" Leo said after succesfully standing again on his feet.

But the sailor men didn't laugh at all.

"You guys are joking, right?" Christopher asked while holding his laugh.

"Of course they're joking! Only the craziest person like Drew that didn't know America!" Harley said but still laughing pretty hard. I guess they were helping Leo when the ship comes.

"HEY ! I'm here, you know !" Drew yelling to Harley suddenly. Harley looked shocked and i knew exactly that he didn't know or even imagine Drew will be on this 'un-amazing' crowd. But he laugh again that i know making Drew more and more angry.

"I was only joking, Drew! Calm down! Typicall Aphrodite girls. You know what? I'm going back to Festus. Catch ya' guys later. Bye!" he walk toward the forest followed by Nyssa that already bored of the crowd. And the other camper that looked like bored leave too, leaving me, Chiron, Leo, Clarisse-wait she already leave, scartch that-oh my gods did i just quote Leo?-okay; Butch, Malcolm, and 2 new 12 year old twins Demeter campers, Angel and Andry. Oh, and the 5 men from the foreign ship. That thinking bring me to the real world, as i realize the ship is still sanding there at the sea. The sailor men that don't know America bother my mind so much. I mean, really? And i'm still thinking that they're joking. Sadly, a second later my first question came back to my mind. How they can go through the borders?

"How did you can go inside the borders?" That question come out from my mouth before i couldn't even think about it.

Another sailor men, with a dark eyes looked moe confused. "Borders? What borders? Our boat goes in here with no harm and obstacle."

Malcolm looked even more shocked. "Well that's our first time. " he said.

"And where did ll of you exactly come from?" Chiron asked suspiciously.

The sailor that remind me of Percy is the one who answered. "We are the crew of The Dawn Treader, the ship of King Caspian X, the King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of The Lone Islands."

**Okay, so here it is the first chapter! Don't 4get to leave a review below and tell me how is the story! Should i continue or not? Again i'm sorry 4 the bad English! And thx soo much for reading my first story. **

**Xoxo, Lydia**


	2. Chapter 2 : Camp Half-Blood

**Hi! Okay, this is the 2nd chapter! ****Sorry if it takes too long. I'm having a language block. Can't translate my story to English words. ****Don't forget to review and favorite if u like this story. I wanna thanks **_**ThalicoRules5678 **_**for being my first reviewer! And be4, i know that Lucy and Edmund is like****,**** 11 and 13 in the books, but in my fanfic i make Lucy 15 and Edmund 17. Well, kind of like the movie. But for Caspian i don't really know his exact age, so i guess (and make him in this story) he's in his 20's. And Narnia happens during the 1950's but in here because i make them get out from Narnia into our world, i'm just gonna make them a time traveller. You know, going to the future. I mean, it's fanfics right? Anything could happen :) . I also wanna say i'm sorry if there's any bad English or wrong grammar, coz i'm not an American. Or English. Oh, and because i don't really now how's Britain grammar and ****their ****way of talking, i'm making all of ****Narnians'**** POV in American's English-grammar-way, but they're still British. So, enjoy! Hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer : I don't have the PJO series or The Chronicles of Narnia series. They are belong to the amazing Rick Riordan (PJO) and C.S. Lewis (Narnia).**

Chapter 2 : Camp Half-Blood

**Lucy's POV**

Today, i'm really confused. And now, i get more confused.

We just left Dragon Island for about 4 hours when we found this Island. As usual, we sent 5 Caspian's men to check it, and when Hanid and Nopan **(A/N i just can't make old times people's name!)**, two of the five men that was sent to the island got back to Dawn Treader and told us their news about the island, which make me the most confused girl in all Narnia.

"New York? What do you mean by New York? And what is this Camp Half-Blood?" that is my first question when i heard the news.

After leaving an island of dragon and saw my cousin turned into a dragon itself, i guess there's nothing weirder thing that can happend in our voyage. But of course, there is. I'm the best at Geography in my class, and i know New York is definitely a place that doesn't belong in Narnia. It's in America **(A/N i don't know did New York already exist at Lucy's time in England, but i'm just gonna make that New York did already exist that time.)**. Of course America is not in Narnia! It's in our world, across The Atlantic Ocean from England. But how exactly we go from England, to Narnia, to America in less than a month in Narnian time? Isn't time goes by different in Narnia? A dozen of question going through my mind.

"Wait, you mean America's New York?" Eustace said. His black hair still blown by the wind, and i realize the wind is getting colder. But what i know for sure is that he started to confused just like i do. And because all three of us (me, Eustace, and Edmund) get more and more confused when they told us that there is an centaur there too, we decided that we ourselves and Caspian that should go to 'Camp Half-Blood' to prove that all of the stories was true. Centaurs in Earth? Hell to the no. **(A/N xD)**

It took no longer than 3 minutes to get to the island. 3 of the other men that we sent were talking to a centaur (i shook my head twice to convince myself that it is truly a centaur), a girl with blonde hair that i can look from distance is the leader of that 'camp', two young girls, and a bunch other boys. We reach the shore and get out from our boat.

**Edmund's POV**

When we reach the island, there's only one thing that gets into my head.

That beautiful,-no, change it to gorgeous- blonde girl.

I don't know what's wrong with me, but i prefer blonde than black or brunette hair girls. Don't blame me because of what i think, but even blondes usually look stupid, but this one, she's definetely not. She looks very smart.

"Ahh, here it is, our guest from The Dawn Treader ship." The centaur talked to us the second we put our feet to the shore. "My name is Chiron. Nice to meet you all."

Caspian shake Chiron's hand with enthusias. "Hello. Nice to meet you too. I'm King Caspian X from Narnia. And my men told me that this is your island. Is it? And there's, em, some camp in here? Camp Half-Blood, am i right?"

"Yes you are, King Caspian. You have arrived at Camp Half-Blood, at it's shore." The blonde girl steps forward and talked to Caspian.

"Well, may i introduce you to Annabeth Chase." Chiron said to all of us. "She is one of my amazing campers. She's also sort of our camp's female leader for almost two years."

Lucy make an expression that looked like _i told you_. I step forward, realizing something. "Female leader? So you mean there's also a male leader?" i said. But, all of the campers and Chiron himself looked, sad? Even Annabeth that looked happy and anthusiastic now look depression.

Chiron's the one who answered. "Oh. Em, yes, actually. But right now he is, em, he's.." he speaked hesitantly.

"Yes, there's a male leader here at our camp. But for right now we really don't talk about this." A boy that's standing beside two young girls is the one who spoke. Soon that two girls that i guess is twins walk away from the shore, to a group of building that i know must been the camp's cabins.

"I'm sorry. My brother has a bad habit, asking question directly before thinking it in his head." Lucy said with a smile. "I'm Lucy Pevensie, and this is Edmund. Edmund Pevensie. It's nice to meet you all." She hold my arm when she said my name.

"And obviously i look so rude for let my guest here in the shore." Chiron said while invite us to go to their camp. "Come, let's talk a bit more in our pavilion. Annabeth, come with me. Butch, Malcolm, get back to your cabins, or get back to your early activities. And Leo, get back to Bunker 9. Your friends will need you while they building Argo II. And Leo, please make it a little faster. We're approaching our deadlines already."

A boy with curly black hair that i think is Leo, is looking at Lucy like she is an angel when Chiron spoke to him. He look back at Chiron, then Lucy and Chiron again, and nod and started to walk towards the forest. We continue walking to the pavilion Chiron was talking about, but my eyes can't leave it sight from Annabeth.

**Please leave review in down below for me, if you want to continue this story. I will try to answer reviews as many and soon as i can.**

_**ThalicoRules5678**__** : **_**thanks so much!**

**Guest : hehehe, it's going to be a surprise will they survive or not. But i can say that 75% will survive 'cause im a BIG fan of Percabeth actually :D. And thanks!**

'**Kay, and thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo, Lydia**

**-DaughterofAthena21-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Big Gold Lion

**~Merry Christmas !~ *sorry it's late**

**Here it is the 3rd chapter! I'm so sorry it takes a long time 'cause i'm in my Xmas holidays (yeeyy!) and get too much fun enjoying the vacation ;) And sorry again if the 1st and 2nd chapter is too short, because i'm new and i'm making a minimum only 1000 word for one chapter :) I'm still writing in my Christmas spirit, and i hope it's a good thing :3 Sorry 4 any bad English or grammar or spelling. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer : I don't have the PJO series or The Chronicles of Narnia series. They are belong to the amazing Rick Riordan (PJO) and C.S. Lewis (Narnia).**

Chapter 3 : Big Gold Lion

**Annabeth's POV**

After we arrived at the pavilion, we talked about a few things with the Dawn Treader's crew, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, and King Caspian. The 5 men that first arrived at Camp Half-Blood already sent back to the ship by King Caspian. But along our way to the pavilion i'm having a weird feeling that Edmund is looking at me. And of course, my feeling always right. When i turn my head, i saw Edmund looking at me and quickly change his sight to Chiron that was talking with King Caspian. I giggle for a while, a not very me giggle actually, and continue my way. Back to our conversation at the pavilion, we were just talking about King Caspian's crew that can help Leo building Argo II when Leo himself came to us, running like a cheetah with fear in his eyes.

"CHHIIIRRROOONNN.!" he started screaming, reminding me about my own screaming earlier this day. "Chiroonn! There's a lion in the forest! THERE'S A LION IN THE FOREST !"

'Oh, no' was the first thing that came to my mind. Come on, Camp Half-Blood is in a heaven peace for nearly 2 months, no monster or even new demigods that injured came. But now? A LION is in the camp? Like the gods wanted us to take a rest. We all were (of course) in shock, and stand up automatically. But Caspian (KING Caspian, Annabeth!), Lucy, and Edmund were the one that shocked the most.

"Wait, a lion? What does it look like?" King Caspian break the silence of shock first.

"Em,, eh, big, 'course." Leo said but still in shock "Gold, but it's.. I don't know, but weird, absolutely weird. It doesn't have a 'go closer and i'll kill you' kind of face, but a familiar and warm face. It makes me even more freak out!" Suddenly Lucy's face turned excited. "Wait, warm face? Like 'if you love lion i'll love you too' kind of face?" Lucy said, with an excited tone as well. Leo thinking for a while but finally says "Em, i guess?"

Lucy then looked to Edmund that has excited face too, but looked confused more. "Could it be.. Him?" He said to her. "Him? He? Who's he?" Leo interrupt, but nor Lucy or Edmund seem to feel interrupted. "You meant him, he's.." King Caspian said but interrupted by Lucy, "Of course it IS Him!" she yelled, and suddenly running toward the forest. Chiron looked even more shocked and started running after her. "No, Lucy! It can be dangerous!" I still can heard he yelling at Lucy while he's still running.

But one thing confused me. Edmund and King Caspian in fact laughing while walking toward the forest, i guess chasing Lucy too. I ran to them, stop beside them and walking with them. I reached them when King Caspian said, "Remind me not to wonder why Lucy can't be more excited, Ed." To Edmund with a humor kind-of-voice. Edmund chuckles, then realize that i was standing beside him, surprised, and focused his eyes to the forest again.

"What do you mean, Lucy's can't be more excited, King Caspian? And who is this 'him' you all were talking about?" I asked King Caspian, but instead answering my question, he only smiles and let Edmund anwer me. And what does he answered? "You'll see." _Huffft. Like i want other things than see 'Him'. _I said to myself. I didn't let those words came out from my mouth, thanks the gods. I only thinking it on my head.

"You'll love him, Annabeth. He's very kind. Not tame, but kind. Remember it. He doesn't like to regard as a tame animal." King Caspian said to me. "Oh, and no need to call me King Caspian. Caspian will be enough. I've never like named a King anyways."

**Edmund POV**

It doesn't take much time for me, Caspian, and Annabeth to find Lucy and Chiron. Oh, so you're wondering where is Eustace? Right now he's drooling on one of the many tables at the pavilion, maybe dreaming about his old life in London. Turned into a dragon was a good thing for him because it change his personality a lot, but unfortunately the event doesn't change his bad habits. While Leo, the boy that tell us about _him_, already running back to his "Bunker 9", i guess.

Maybe 200 meters from our first step entering the forest, we found Lucy in Chiron's back, going around the area, looking for the certain golden lion. She saw us and then get down from Chiron's back and started running towards us. "Caspian! Ed" she started to screaming again "We couldn't find him! Where is him?"

"Well, me myself understand why we couldn't. I don't know who he is, or even what he looked like." Chiron says while laughing.

"Chiron! Come on, this is serious! We HAVE to find him!" Lucy screams, _again, _with louder voice at the word 'have', telling us how important it is.

"There's no need, my dear." A voice said from our left side, behind the bushes of trees. Annabeth pulled her dagger instantly, and walks in front of us. "Who's there? Who are you?" She asked to the trees. Lucy that didn't shocked when she heard the voice ran straight to Annabeth, making an obstacle in front of Annabeth, so it's impossible for Annabeth not to strike what ever is in front of her before not hurting Lucy.

Lucy shake her head, and said "No! Don't Annabeth! You can hurt him!" Annabeth shook her head to and then answer her. "Who is he anyways, Lucy?" And right at that moment, her question is answered.

From the bushes the voice is heard, came out the golden, with warm and familiar face lion. "Aslan." Lucy said with amazement. Me, Caspian, and her bow in front of him, The Almighty Aslan, while Annabeth and Chiron stood there awkwardly.

"Rise, Kings and Queen of Narnia." Aslan said, and the three of us stood. I almost laughed when Annabeth looked shocked, pointing me and Lucy, and asked "Wait, King_s and Queen _of Narnia? You two are King and Queen too?" i answered shortly, "Yes. Long story." Annabeth nod, and mumbled something like 'Yah, there's too many long story in my life'. But Lucy ignores the shocked Annabeth and hug Aslan just the time she stood, making Annabeth even more shocked. Aslan just laugh when Lucy hugged him. "I miss you so much, Aslan. Where have you been?" Lucy said, still hugging him.

Aslan sat, making Lucy release her hand from Aslan. "I've been busy, my dear Lucy. I just have been visiting Olympus, to Lady Demeter and Lady Hecate, talking about a few problems."

"Wait, you visited Olympus? And met Demeter?" Annabeth asked, shocked even more.

Chiron walks beside her. "It's not polite to interrupt, Annabeth. You should've know that."

"Sorry Chiron, but how can Aslan visited Olympus?" Annabeth asked again.

Aslan stood and started to walking towards her. "Well, so i guess you're the Annabeth Chase. Demeter told me many things about you." Aslan said. "No need to worry, it's all good things. And i suppose we need to talk more further about our problems. And a forest isn't the place to be, right? Come." He said again, while lead us back to the pavilion.

**Yey! It's finally done! It takes soo much time writing this chapter, especially in my Christmas holiday. I'm actually feeling kind of dizzy lately, so i think i wouldnt update anything soon. But, i have a Percabeth fanfic idea! Here's the summary : **

_**The America's Sweetheart, Annabeth Chase, is tired of her life. As a famous teen popstar, she couldn't be free. So she ran away to her mother in Indonesia, having a normal life there. Well, what possibly gone wrong? Especially if it's related to a certain sea-green eyes. AU, all mortals**_

**What do you think? Should i write it? Because i'm an Indonesian, i thought maybe writing about them in ****Indonesia will be more easy. I'll still write it on English, although. Sorry for any bad English or grammar or typos. Don't forget to leave a review below, and follow + favorite if you like the story! :3**

_**ThalicoRules5678**__** : **_**thanks! Well, maybe! I never thought about it before. Maybe Nico is Edmund's great great great cousin? xD**

**Thx for reading!**

**Xoxo, Lydia**

**-DaughterofAthena21-**


End file.
